Episode 247
Original CBS Airdate: December 19, 1986 Contestants: Bard/Diane 'Summary:' Show starts off with Bard about to play the Money Cards. He played very well, though despite having a four on the Big Bet row, he elects to change the card, Bob claims that Bard is looking for a Joker, but gets a deuce in exchange. Needless to say, Bard bets all $7,000 higher than the deuce. The worst that could happen is he could end the Money Cards with the same $7,000, but the result was a three. It's a good thing he decided to change the four - had he not changed the four, he probably would have lost a lot of money. After the commercial break, Bard is presented his one Joker for winning the match, and is about to play for the car. Bard places his only Joker on #4, and Bob reveals his result, and it was a "NO". The "CAR" card this time was behind #6. After he was done playing for the car, Bard then walks back to the podium, and meets his new challenger, Diane. After the first question of the match was done, Diane won control of the cards, ran the cards, and won her first game. Round Two started off with an educated guess question about U.S. paper money. Diane clapped, and Bob thought she had won the question, but Bob clarified there used to be a $10,000 bill, but the question was relating to current. Diane did admit to clapping for Bard, and Bard won control of the cards, and made a mistake along the way. Diane had a free shot of the cards, and ran the cards again, and became the new champion after just a very short match that lasted about five minutes. After the second commercial break, Diane played the Money Cards. On the Big Bet row, Diane had a Jack to play with, and bet $2,000 of her $3,300 she had accumulated, lower than the Jack. Her result was an eight, and ended up winning $5,300 in cash, and was now about to play for the car. Since this was the second playing of the car game this episode, Gene Wood didn't describe the car this time around, and Diane was told to place the Joker - she placed her only Joker on card #7, and ended up getting the "NO" card. The car card this time was behind #2. Diane went back to the podium after playing for the car, and faced a new challenger, Benjamin, who said he was "83 years young", After two questions in the first round, Diane freezes on the third card on her row, and the show closes off halfway through Round One, and the next episode starts off with the third question in Round One.. Total Winnings: Bard: $14,200 ($200 for match, $14,000 in first Money Cards, no car) Diane: $5,500 ($200 for match, $5,300 in second Money Cards, no car) Notes/Trivia: * Christmas decorations are set up in this episode. * Feature car this week: Toyota Tercel ($6,148) * Audience polling group: 10 Married Women * First educated guess response to consist of greater than four digits. No comma was involved at this point to separate the thousands when appearing on screen. * Only one question asked of 100 individuals was used in this episode. * Diane was the second champion in a row to win a match which lasted only two questions. * A larger percentage of this episode consisted of Money Cards/Bonus Game combined, whereas the smaller percentage consisted of match play. * Because of the amount of time consumed for two playings of the Money Cards and bonus games, only three survey questions were used in this episode, along with one educated guess question.